


A Good Dog

by blank_sin1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_sin1/pseuds/blank_sin1
Summary: Severus is on patrol duty in the Slytherin dungeons when he encounters Remus Lupin in werewolf form. What will transpire between the two?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 78





	A Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I had fun writing this short fic. I hope you guys find it funny and light! I'd love to know what you guys think in the comments down below!

A Good Dog 

The castle was quiet this time of night, the torches lit low on its braces against the cold dark stone walls. Severus was making his rounds patrolling the corridors in the dungeons, rounding the corner in a secluded area that students were not permitted to use for classes or recreation- when he heard it. A strange scratching noise accompanied by the sound of pacing footsteps sounding heavy in gait. Severus fumed to himself thinking it must be a student out of bed ; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were up late again eating sweets they’ve managed to get out of the kitchen elves by means of harassment and pitiful begging if the fierce elves tried to turn them away. 

He stomped his way down the rows of old doors all adorned with beautiful elaborate carvings etched in their frames before stopping before the door that the noises were emanating from. He paused at the arched doorway, anger mounting at the thought of any insolent student who thought they were above the rules. He failed to note the faint blue runes glowing over the top of the arch in the dark doorway before he cast the Alohomora charm, wand pointed tersely at the door. 

The door opened with an ominous creak, and Severus opened the door the rest of the way when the door slammed shut behind him; he turned sharply wondering if the door was charmed to close behind the person who opened it; he then noticed the noises of pacing stopped suddenly. 

The smell of wet dog hit him in the face, his eyes straining to see in the dark before he called out in his deep nasally voice sharp with irritation “Crabbe! Goyle! You two better have a good explanation for this. Gallivanting around at night and getting caught in the same week?”. He wondered if he should mention the idea of taking a shower as his nose now acclimatized to the musky dog smell before striding forward a step. 

He heard heavy breathing almost panting in the still air and smirked to himself thinking the two were afraid of the Potion Master, and that they feared his wrath, when he heard the steps coming closer. He pointed his wand out expression stern a scowl on his face and mutters Lumos.

What he saw made his already pale face turn a frightening shade of pasty white. His dark eyes bulged out of their sockets comically wide and his mouth dropped open jaw unhinged. The only sound that comes out of his mouth is a long drawn out low moaning sound sounding strangled and wheezy. At the end of his now rigid arm, a tall figure is hunched down to look into Severus’ face. Illuminated by the light shining off his wand is the wide snarling face of a Remus Lupin turned werewolf.  
Remus growled slightly looking at Severus, who shakily says “g-good dog”. Remus drew his head back mouth open wide incisors jutting out, and lips stretched looking deranged. A dollop of saliva, escaping his muzzle frothing slightly at its edges, dripped onto Severus’ face, and taking one last look at Remus’s form looming over him he swoons before dropping, losing consciousness. 

Remus tilts his head and sniffs his velvety snout at the now limp form of the dark-haired wizard. He bends down and prods a massive bristly haired paw over Severus’s shoulder and makes an inquisitive rumbling noise deep in his throat. The werewolf is sitting back on its haunches, pointed ears flattened against his head wrinkling his snout at the Professor; a short huffing noise leaves his mouth, and before he can help it, he’s throwing his head back letting himself fully howl in amusement. He’s cruel for doing so he knows, but Severus isn’t the only one with a small dark side. He shakes his head, tail thumping, and settles down resting his massive muscled body next to Severus’s. He offers his furry leg as a pillow to accommodate his head, not knowing what to do about the cold stone floors. He deliberates for a moment, before settling on pulling his rough tongue out to groom his fur-he wanted to look his best for when the Potions professor awoke. 

It was several moments later when Severus awoke with a gasp, body jerking wildly and looking around. He could now see in the slight moonlight coming through the small window half submerged in the green lake water that Remus was lying next to him, one eye closed and the other peeking up at him amber eyes bright and energetic. 

“GaaAAhhh” Severus half shouted half moaned scrambling away from the werewolf with shaky hands. He held his wand out and moaned in a low voice “I’ll kill you Lupin”. Remus lifted his head languidly, raising one eyebrow and rolling his eyes. Severus spoke voice a low deep drawl “oh I’ll do it, so don’t even think about moving you beast!”. 

Lupin merely turned around and padded over to roll an empty goblet lying several feet away from his form toward Severus’s feet, eyebrows raised again. Severus peered down, wand still raised, and recognized the wolfsbane potion he brewed for the D.A.D.A professor right away. He looked into Remus’ eyes and saw they were sparking with a mirth and gentleness he knew could only belong to Remus Lupin, not a blood hungry beast that has lost its senses.

‘WELL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY? Why aren’t you at the Shrieking Shack you ghastly man??!” he said turning red now, wand still ready at his side, and huddled at a safe distance from the werewolf. Remus whined low in his throat and lowered his head looking at Severus from the bottom of his spiky were-lashes. Severus sighed and sat down muttering to himself about ‘bloody werewolves giving people heart attacks’. Remus barked happily in his throat the sound sharp in the tense air and Severus jumped in the air before shouting at the werewolf “That’s not funny you idiot Lupin! I will hex you if you try me”.  
Remus huffed lightly through his snout and settled down close to Severus but not as close as before so that the Potions Professor wouldn’t go through with his promise to hex him. The two settled in silence before Severus dozed off in a light sleep back propped against a column erected in the large cold damp room, after he eyed Remus warily trusting he didn’t want a taste of his greasy hide. 

In the morning, Remus woke after a painful transformation to find that Severus was facing the door, shoulders hunched and cursing at the door silently. He pulled on his trousers, and loose tunic before clearing his throat signaling Severus could turn. Severus turned around slowly, scowl on his face, dark eyes raking his eyes up and down Remus’s form, face turning light pink before turning his head and biting out in a clipped voice “Well? Explain yourself Lupin! What is the meaning of this? Why wont the bloody doors open? You’ve charmed them obviously, but I wasn’t able to counter the charms. And why aren’t you at the Shrieking Shack where you normally go during your monthly trysts?”

Remus approached Severus feeling tired but the amber eyed, light colored haired man mustered up whatever strength he could to answer Severus’ questions “Honestly Severus, I’m as surprised as you are” Remus said, compelling Severus’s terse eyebrow to twitch, a slight scowl on his face. He continued by saying “Don’t you read the notices you are given?” with a friendly but tired smirk on his face. 

“Notice? What notice?” the dark-haired professor asked in a dubious suspicious voice. 

“Well, the Shrieking Shack is under renovations of a sort. The Aurors are trying to dispel the spirts and poltergeists there to finally come to a rest. I believe some students ventured near it and got into some trouble?”. Severus’s face fell blank, eyebrow raised before the light flush that was already spread across his face deepened, recalling the notice he was given by Dumbledore earlier in the day, cursing internally as he remembering choosing not to read it. He was annoyed with the old man for bothering him at every staff meeting he was forced to attend about keeping an eye on the Slytherins who were getting themselves in more trouble than usual lately. He wondered if he was getting soft by being lenient with his detention distributions. He didn’t plan on being lenient on yesterday’s patrols, a shift he was stuck covering at Dumbledore’s request that he take it in place of Professor Slughorn. 

Severus snapped out of his thoughts to angrily look at the handsome, but weary looking werewolf who was running his hand through his messy boyish fringe, the occasional thread of silver hair visible.

“Why was I able to penetrate the charms you’ve set on the door? I used a mere Alohomora spell to open the door. Any student could have ventured by and decided to investigate. What were you thinking?” he said voice deep and terse.”

Remus paused with his hand resting in his hair, now gripping the hairs slightly in his fist as he looked at Severus with a slightly strained and self-conscious smile. “Ah, yes, well you see..”, he said pausing, and floundering for an explanation before looking back to Severus, and settling for telling him the truth; “Dumbledore had the professors be notified about my intentions to use this section of the dungeons for last night. I knew these corridors were not used for any purposes that would require any one to make a visit to, but even so, I placed a simple charm on the door that I was planning on using so that the students would be disillusioned and would turn away from the door. I also warded the doors to keep me in, and others out in case the disillusionment charm, or the Wolfsbane by some rare instance failed to work. I also placed a silencing charm over the door so that no one would be bothered by any sounds from the outside.”

Severus who had been standing there with his arms crossed over his chest scoffed at Remus and said “You are wrong on all accounts there Lupin. I didn’t sense any disillusionment charm on the door, I was able to get through, and I could hear your beastly rampaging going on from outside” he finished eyebrows raised sardonically tapping his black boot covered foot impatiently. He knew he was missing something, because as much as he hated to admit it, Lupin was a bright wizard, so there was no way all his wards and charms would fail. 

Remus looked at Severus and chuckled nervously before saying “well, I may or may not have modified the charms so that you would be immune to its effects”.  
Severus’s arms fell to his side now, surprised expression on his face before it settled on an expression that held suspicion. “Why?” he asked simply. Remus looked at him and apologetically said “I’ve wanted you to be with me during nights like these Severus, by my side. The wolf wants it too. I’m sorry, it was foolish of me to go through with that course of action”. 

Severus scowled, ears burning before telling Remus in a clipped nasally deep voice “Don’t lie to me Lupin”. Remus stepped forward hands reaching out to grasp the tall man’s shoulders gently before Severus stepped out of reach. Remus sighed before saying “it’s not a lie Severus, I swear it. I must apologize for scaring you last night as well. It wasn’t my intention to do so”. 

Severus’s mouth dropped open and he glared at the other man before saying “HOW DARE YOU? I was not afraid of you! Your memory must still be serving you to the capacity of a small brained mutt!”. 

Remus tensed his shoulders for a moment, before shaking his head at the other man, small smile tugging at his lips, before teasingly saying “As I recall, you took one look at me before you swooned Severus”. Severus turned red at this, and spluttered before glowering and tried to turn the tables back on him by countering with his question “and what was with your bloody reaction last night? Your mind was fully your own, and yet you behaved like a deranged beast!”

Remus tucked his face into his chin, laughing soft huffs of laughter, before looking up at Severus with a small apologetic, but happy smile bringing out the laugh lines in his eyes. Severus noted to himself reluctantly that the werewolf looked far better when he smiled. This thought was interrupted when Remus said “sorry about that Severus. You were a sight for sore eyes, I just had to come closer to see if it was really you standing there. The wolf and I don’t really know how to be subtle yet. I must admit I found it kind of amusing when you addressed me as though I was a dog-what was it you said Severus? ‘good boy’. Yes, I rather liked that” he said with a wink that Severus automatically glared at but blushing not understanding the man. Remus held his hands up in surrender. 

Severus thought back to when he stood in the room, and Remus stood before him, lips stretched in a face he thought belonged to the devil, full of glee before it devoured its prey; he then remembered his tail wagging at the sight of Severus, Lupin letting Severus’s head rest on his leg, and his eyes looking into Severus’s own energetic and bright. He groaned low in his throat shaking his head slightly. 

Remus went on to say “You know Severus, in exchange for my silence about this whole ordeal, perhaps you’ll agree to have some tea with me tonight, or maybe something a touch stronger?” voice hopeful and teasing. 

Severus looked at him, face turning red, crossing his arms over his chest and said eyebrow raised “I think not Lupin’, as Lupins face fell but still looked to him with good cheer, he started to turn away before he continued, “however, I have office hours reserved for-staff only, after dinner at 9 tonight, that I can’t really stop anyone from making use of” he said pointedly.

Remus’s tired face brightened at this as he straightened, and he looked after Severus with a crooked smile. Severus was halfway out the door when he paused without turning and said “oh, and Lupin? I’d prefer the ‘touch of something stronger”..and I think you can deliver” with a low sensual drawl. Lupin blushed and released the wards with a silent wandless spell while pulling his cloak on. He looked forward to the surprises the night would bring to the pair. 

Meanwhile, several doors down, lying in a heap on the floor were two slumbering Slytherins holding their bellies still full of the desserts they managed to steal from the kitchens once again, peacefully unaware of the previous night’s events.


End file.
